I'll Explain Later
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: After the events of "Secret of a Royal Sorcerer" Cedric is set to explain a few things to his King and family. Come and see what the responses will be from all parties involved and what will the sneaky eavesdropper's think of such conversations? [Two-Shot]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own **Sofia the First** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Zwick as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

As Cordelia predicted the following weeks after Cedric's awakening was full of visitors offering words of gratitude and well wishes. Cedric was overwhelmed. Never had such kind words been directed at him from anyone other than his niece or mother and Sofia as of late.

Evening was fast approaching as the last castle staffer left the Sorcerer, the only presence left were his parents, sister, Roland and Miranda. Unbeknownst to the adults, the children were listening from the other side of the door.

"Cedric now that you've recovered a bit I believe it is high time you explain what transpired during the fight," Goodwin demanded eyes cast at the floor as he paced in front of the fireplace.

"Agreed," Roland chimed.

Cedric sighed, "it's a difficult thing deciding where to start," he said pushing himself up a little more against the headboard, something he was unable to do just a few days ago.

"How about where you learned that...what did you call it...Rune something or other," Goodwin said.

"Father, please sit down or at the very least stop pacing," Cedric asked of the older man, who turned to his son.

"Goodwin, dear come and sit with me," Winifred called, summoning a love seat.

"Thank you," Cedric said with a cough, Cordelia appeared with water in hand.

"Thank you, Cordy," Cedric said taking the glass, "father I know what you're thinking and no this Rune something or other is not born of the dark arts, yes I dabbled in black magic as a teenager, but that was well after my Rune magic was sealed."

"CEDRIC!" Goodwin bellowed, "what did I say about…"

"FATHER STOP," Cordelia shouted, "Cedy and I both tried our hands in such magic's. Though several of the books we read did come from grandpa Roth."

Cedric glared at his sister, who gave a sheepish smile in return, "and he is where this magic came from," Cedric added, knowing he just had to get this over with, "when I was seven or eight can't quite remember grandfather gave me a spell book that...THE SPELL BOOK!" Cedric screamed sitting up, Cordelia caught his drink before it spilled, "please, oh please tell me someone found a brown leather-bound book with gold markings and blank pages!?" he asked those around him.

They looked at each other before each shook their head, "nothing of the sort has been found," Roland answered.

"Damn," Cedric sighed laying back, he retook the water and downed the glass.

"You claim this magic is not born of darkness, that the one who taught you it gave both of my children books in regards to such a forbidden practice and now a spell book with no spells in it," Goodwin said, "enough of this nonsense and get back to the point of this conversation."

"Cedric if you prefer we can continue this at a later date?" Miranda asked.

"What!? Yes...no...I mean...it's alright," Cedric said flustered, "well from the top then," he took a deep breath and begin anew, "when I was little my grandfather Rothschild gave me a spell book passed down for centuries, all he said to my query of why he didn't give it to you, mother is that is can only be passed to every other generation."

"That is utterly ridiculous," Goodwin muttered.

"I'm inclined to agree," Cordelia said.

"But it sounds just like my father," Winifred said, "he was an odd man. Kept lots of secrets from the family, and always getting hurt. You know I always thought you just inherited his clumsiness Ceddykins, but maybe it's connected to this magic."

"Maybe, grandfather was very secretive about the origin of this power, only told me enough to teach it to me."

"I think the biggest question we all have is if you had this power why would you not have used it all along?" Roland asked.

"It was sealed, an accident by all accounts, but with me most things are," Cedric said rolling the glass in his hands, "grandfather had been giving me lessons for three years no four by that point, its a bit fuzzy, but we had just finished short-term curses and seals when I found a spell that took up almost three pages. In hindsight, it was one we should have stayed away from when even he hadn't used that particular Rune, but we did and well...hello wand."

"Seals, curses, and wards can all be removed, why not this one?" Cordelia asked.

"A bit of research showed that it was a long-term magic suppression seal used for training and punishments through the ages. Only an external magic equal to the one who cast it could undo it," Cedric explained, "another Rune Mage most likely would have to do it."

"But the Princess did something to get you, your magic back," Cordelia said, "negates the purpose of that rule."

"Sofia found a workaround," Cedric told her, "grandfather once said all Rune Magic has a safeguard against misuse. I used one myself when I teleported those trapped in the crystals."

"It can't be that easy," Goodwin said, "if it was why would you use such magic."

"The backdoors in a sense are constantly opening and closing. One moment a teleportation spell may work against an imprisonment spell a few years later, it won't. It's the luck of the draw."

"You know, I was surprised at how readily you were able to use that magic after such a long time of disuse," Cordelia said.

"Admittedly I was as well," Cedric told her, "I don't know why, but using Runes is...easier I guess then a wand or staff."

"That would make sense," Winifred interjected, "as a boy, you caught on to hand magic more readily than wandcraft."

"I remember that," Goodwin said, "it took years to get you to hold a wand right."

"Oh I have another question," Cordelia said, "well more like two in one, but when we were discussing what the councilwoman said why didn't you tell us about this and why did you run off?"

"Trying to avoid this exact conversation for one, and in all honesty, it slipped my mind. I didn't put two and two together," Cedric told her, ' _and the fact the Magic Council knew about it, has me a bit worried_ ,' he added to himself.

"That is a sad excuse, but just like you," Cordelia remarked with a smirk, "so why did you run off? You forgot that bit."

"Ah, yes it was one of the wards I have in my workshop," he said to his sister, "it protected the entrance to the old tunnel network below the castle, and it was letting me know someone had opened the door. The catacombs are intimidating for someone with a map let alone amateur adventurers," he finished not wanting to say a thing about the bit of clairvoyance that was the real reason.

"Cedric," Roland called drawing the Sorcerer's attention, "what price does this magic cost?" he asked.

The question caught everyone off-guard, "what do you mean, Your Majesty!?" Cedric asked in turn.

"When we talked with Sofia and Calista about what happened, Sofia told me that the fellow you fought said something about you using your life force to cast a spell," Roland explained, "well she was distraught, to say the least. What I want to know is, is that a common cost and…"

"No, it's not," Cedric interrupted, "just like any other magic craft Rune requires its user to draw in Aether* from the environment and store it within our body to use as fuel for spells, wards, and seals," he explained. "Unlike most Sorcerers who when they run out of those reserves stop being able to use their magic, though there is a price to that as well. Rune Mages can bypass that safeguard and use their own life to power their spells."

"I'm not sure how many years I used, but now my hair matches my bangs," Cedric chuckled in an attempt to lighten the dark mood that had formed.

A dark and sad look passed between those around him, "Cedric if you can avoid it I would like for you to refrain from using this power," Roland asked of him, "I'm not asking as your king or employer I'm asking as your friend."

"As am I son," Goodwin added.

"I know magic is important to you and I'm not asking you to give it up forever just until you've recovered a hundred percent," Roland said seeing the scowl on the other man's face.

"I would like to see you never use this Rune magic again," Goodwin hissed.

"Goodwin Bonnabel Leo Cor* that is enough," Winifred said grabbing her husband's ear like he was a naughty child, "I've had it with your attitude lately, you will apologize to Cedric this instant. Is that clear?"

"You may be my father, but I agree," Cordelia chimed in, standing with hands on hips.

"Everyone take a deep breath," Miranda ordered, "this is not the time nor place to be having a disagreement of this nature."

Words flew between the elder couple, their daughter attempted to quell the situation, to no avail, the shattering of glass did though. All eyes turned to the current Royal Sorcerer.

"CEDRIC!?" someone cried.

"What!?" he demanded as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Your hand!?" Cordelia said taking his unoccupied appendage.

"What about...ow...OW! What the hell!" Cedric swore.

"My goodness Cedy, what did you do?" Cordelia questioned, "will someone please retrieve the doctor."

Winifred and Goodwin disappeared in a puff of smoke, Cordelia turned back to her brother, "keep your hand curled," she told him, "what in the world possessed you to crush your glass?"

"I didn't even realize I did until you pointed it out," he said.

"Cedric old friend, get some more rest and don't argue with the doctor...again," Roland teased.

"I will try, Your Majesty."

"Goodbye Cedric, Cordelia," Miranda said.

"Goodbye," the siblings said together.

The king and queen left the room as the doctor was coming up the hallway, Goodwin, and Winifred trailing behind.

Miranda looked at her husband and asked, "how long before we hear…" she never finished as voices erupted behind them, "nevermind."

"Let see how far we can get before being called back," Roland chuckled as the picked up their pace.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Note: Aether also spelled ether it's hard to explain what it is, I recommend looking it up, sorry. Goodwin Bonnabel Leo Cor - I needed to come up with a full name for Goodwin and a family name as well. Leo Cor is Latin for Lion Heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own **Sofia the First** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Zwick as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

As Cordelia predicted the following weeks after Cedric's awakening was full of visitors offering words of graduated and well wishes. Cedric was overwhelmed. Never had such kind word been directed at him from anyone other than his niece or mother and Sofia as of late.

Evening was fast approaching as the last castle staffer left the Sorcerer, the only presents left were his parents, sister, Roland and Miranda. Unbeknownst to the adults the children where listening from the other side of the door

"Can you hear anything?" James whispered to Amber who had her ear against the door.

"I would if you stopped hissing in my ear," Amber whispered back, shoving her twin lightly.

"Guys this is a bad idea," Sofia warned.

"Don't get cold feet on us now," James said, "we all want to know what happened last year."

"Can you both be quiet," Calista scolded from her place beside Amber, "Uncle Cedy is talking now."

James pushed Sofia towards the door, "this is your teacher and friend Sof, I'll keep a lookout, just fill me in later," he told her.

She hesitated for a moment before pressing her ear to the door alongside Amber and Calista.

"THE SPELL BOOK!" Cedric screamed from beyond the pine wood door.

The Princesses and Sorcerers in training jumped back from the door, Calista was the first to reclaim her spot.

"Someone's coming," James told them, coming from the end of the hall.

Amber followed him, and Sofia had to grab Calista and drag her away. They managed to skirt behind a pillar and large plant pot as a servant walked past the corridor entry.

"Follow me," Calista whispered as she headed further up the hall.

The royal children did and soon found themselves at the foot of Cedric's tower, "why did you bring us here?" Amber asked.

"We're going to start our search here," she proclaimed.

The siblings shared a confused look, "what search?" Sofia finally asked.

"For Uncle Cedy's spell book," she told them starting up the stairs.

"Mr. Cedric has hundreds of them, which one are we looking for?" Sofia asked.

She paused her ascent, "um, he said it had gold markings and blank pages," she said, "I think."

"You think!? That's not much help," James said plopping down on the stairs.

"What good is an empty book," Amber mused.

"Maybe it was one Mr. Cedric was making," Sofia offered, "okay if we're going to find it we should split up. Calista you look through Mr. Cedric's workshop, Amber, James you look through the library," Sofia told them.

"I think we can manage that," James told her.

"One problem," Amber said, "Baileywick will be looking for us soon to send us off to bed, it is a school night after all."

"We can start tomorrow afternoon then," Sofia told them, "I know you want to look now Calista, but I think it best to wait. Besides we will all have fresh eyes to search with tomorrow."

The little girl pouted and shuffled her feet, "fine," she said, "good night," Calista bid farewell and made her way upstairs leaving the royal children.

"Poor girl," Amber exclaimed.

"I know," James agreed, "we have to find that book."

The twins headed off towards their rooms, "you coming to Sof?" James called.

"Yep, I'm...I have something to check on I'll see you in the morning," she told him taking off the other way.

"Well...good night," he mumbled.

Sofia made her way to the medical wing of the palace and subsequently Dr. Zwick's office, the door this time was open, and she walked in.

"Hello Princess," he greeted from his desk.

"Hi"

"What can I help you with?" he asked.

Sofia hummed as she shut the door, "I...um...well was wondering if you had seen Mr. Cedric's spell book?" she asked folding her hands behind her back.

"Why would I have a sp...oh, no Princess I do not have a spellbook mine or otherwise," he told her, "why do you ask?"

"No reason," she lied.

"Sofia I have 17 children of my own I know a fib when I hear one," he told her.

Her eye grew wide at that, "what?"

"I said I know a fib when I hear one, so out with it."

"I was listening in to the conversation my parents were having with Mr. Cedric and his family, and he said he lost a spell book that belonged to his grandpa and I was wondering if you had it or seen it?" she blurted out.

"Ah, eavesdropping, use to do that with my sibling all the time it's a bad habit and one that is not to be entertained. I'm sorry Princess I have not seen a spell book of any kind," he told her.

"Okay thank you," Sofia said, but she stayed rooted.

"Is there something else?"

"Do you really have 17 children?"

"I did say that didn't I," Zwick muttered, before chuckling, "yes Princess I do have that many."

Smoke billowed in from beneath the door followed by rapid knocking, "enter," Zwick called.

In a flurry of movement and words, Zwick was ushered from his office leaving a stunned Princess behind, after a few moments she moved from her place and retired to her room. Worry was going to be her companion for the night.

* * *

 **_[ ~FIN~ ]_**

* * *

Note:


End file.
